Les Masques
by Snowfly
Summary: Es ist kurz nach der finalen Schlacht, Voldemort ist besiegt, Harry und Draco leben. Harry denkt über Draco und sich nach. Ein wenig depri & meine erste fanfic & songfic. Wurde ohne auf den letzten Band zu achten geschrieben! please R


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne k. Rowling, warner bros usw...

Sonstiges: Ich danke meiner beta werschmetterling aka Julia (: auserdem ist das hier meine erste ff, aber ca. schon einen monat alt xD ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir viel (konstruktive) kritik, also viiiiiele reviews (x jetzt viel spaß beim lesen !!

Das Lied: Silverstein - My heroine. Ich bevorzuge die Akkustic version des liedes, da diese ff eher melancholisch und nicht so agressiv geworden ist, wie der original song es darstellen würde.Das Video findet ihr bei youtube ;)

_- The drugs begin to peak. A smile of joy arrives in me-_

Ich liege neben dir in deinem Bett, im Krankenflügel. Du schläfst. Wenn du schläfst siehst du aus wie ein Engel. Ein gefallener Engel? Ich muss lächeln. Wenn du gefallen wärst, hättest du es gut versteckt. Hinter deiner Maske, hinter die nicht einmal ich sehen darf. Niemand darf es.

_- But sedation changes to panic and nausea, and breath starts to shorten and heartbeat pounds softer.-_

Manchmal macht es mir Angst, wenn du deine Gefühle nicht zeigst.  
Manchmal macht es mir Angst, wenn du dann einfach aufstehst und gehst.  
Manchmal macht es mir Angst, wenn deine Augen dunkler werden, deine Hände beben und du deinen Mund zu einem Strich verziehst.  
Wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin. Wenn ich zu viele Gefühle gezeigt habe.

_- You won't try to save me. You just want to hurt me, and leave me desperate. -_

Du willst es nicht verstehen, willst es nicht hören. Mit der Zeit macht mich das auch kalt. Die Maske die ich trage sieht bald so aus wie Deine. Die perfekte Harmonie zweier versteckter Seelen. Du hälst mich nicht auf.

_- You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had. I can't forget, the times that I was lost and depressed from the aweful truth. How do you do it? You're my herione!_

Du bewegst deinen Kopf unruhig im Schlaf. Kurz darauf glätten sich deine Züge wieder. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden, du bist so schön wenn du schläfst. Als ich erfahren hatte, dass du mich nicht liebst war ich verzweifelt. Ich stand schon auf dem Geländer des Astronomie-Turms, wollte allem ein Ende setzen. Doch dann kamst du, nicht wie ein goldener Prinz, der die Prinzessin rettet, nein. Du kamst einfach, als ob du schon immer neben mir auf Geländer gesessen hättest, nur um mich zu umarmen.  
Eine so einfache Geste, doch für mich war es die Liebevollste mir gegenüber.  
_  
-You won't leave me alone; chisel my heart out of stone. -_

Von da an warst Du immer da, wie ich immer für dich da war. Beieinander, niemals füreinander. Mit der Zeit kam ich damit klar. Meine Maske wurde dunkler, dichter, undurchschaubarer. Ebenso wie deine.  
_  
- I bet you laugh, at the point of me, thinking for myself.  
I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you, than someone else. -_

Was wenn du mich nun so sehen würdest, an deinem Bett, die Maske fallen gelassen, irgendwo im Staub, zwischen Toten und Verletzten? In diesem kurzen Moment der Verletzlichkeit, nur um später vielleicht noch Gefühlsloser zu werden?  
_  
- Your face arrives again. All hope I had become surreal. But under your cover, more torture than pleasure. And just past your lips, there's more anger than laughter.-  
_  
Manchmal lachst du. Wenn ich dir erzähle, wie Ron sich wieder beim Quidditch angestellt hat, oder wenn Dumbledore sich an einem seiner Brausebonbons verschluckt hat. Nur für einen Moment. Danach bist du wieder in Gedanken, schweigst oder schaust weg.

Jeder meint zu wissen, was dir passiert ist, und doch kann es niemand auch nur erahnen. Du schweigst dich darüber aus was war, und was sein wird.

_- Not now, or forever, will I ever change you. I know that to go on, I'll break you my habit! -_

Du öffnest die Augen. Lächelst. Einer dieser seltenen Momente, Du weißt dass wir gewonnen haben.  
Nicht nur den Krieg.  
Unsere Leben, unsere Freiheit, und vielleicht auch die Fähigkeit, unsere Masken abzunehmen. Wir werden noch einmal anfangen.

vielen dank fürs lesen, bitte vergesst ein review nicht. wäre euch wirklich dankbar... An alle schwarzleser: outen ist nicht gesundheitsgefährdent ;-)

Liebe grüßli,

Snowfly


End file.
